There's Still Hope
by LittleSass
Summary: Henry does what he always does and follows his mom on her search for Gold. What happens because of this? How does it change everything? Starts from 3x15 "Quiet Minds".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first OUAT fanfic. I could barely stand what happened in the last episode and needed to find an escape from all the heartache. This takes place right after Emma separates Neal and Gold. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"I saved this for you. To give to you again." Neal reached into his pocket and handed Emma her necklace. "Go find Tallahassee, even if it's without me."

"Neal..."

"Hey. I'll be watching over you guys from somewhere. Em, promise me, just promise me that you'll both be happy."

"I'm sorry, Neal. I'm so sorry, but I can't promise you that. I already lost you once, I can't lose you again." She felt horrible that she was denying Neal his dying wish but she had to make sure that he knew the truth. She would never be truly happy without him. Emma leaned over and gave pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You can't die on me now, Neal. Please don't die."

Not too far away a little boy had just arrived and looked on from a distance. He was confused at first. He saw his mother but he had no idea who the man in her lap is. The thing that scared him was that his mother was crying. She appeared heartbroken when the man gave her what looked like a necklace. However her face changed for the slightest second when she leaned over and kissed him. It changed to one of true love.

And then out of nowhere it hit him.

"Dad!" Henry ran over to the group on the floor. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Henry!" Both the adults yelled out of surprise at the same time.

"What are you doing here, kid? You're supposed to be with Leroy." Emma says, without being able to stop her crying.

"I knew you were lying to me. And I'm sorry but I couldn't wait any longer. I followed you. Why are you crying? What's happening to Dad?" He demanded after explaining what he was doing.

"You remember me?" Neal couldn't help but smile a little. He couldn't believe it. He was ready to die knowing that his son won't remember him. He came to accept the fact that his son would think that his father abandoned him for selfish reasons. And in comes his son with all of his memories restored.

"Yeah I do. Now please someone tell me what is going on!" Henry was going crazy not knowing. The only thing he knew for sure was that it was not going to be good.

Emma went to wipe the tears from her eyes. If things ae going down the road that is presented in front of them, then she is going to need to be strong. She couldn't break down in front of her son. She would have to wait until she was alone. At least that was what she thought and tried to do.

When she looked up from Neal and saw the look on Henry's face, she just couldn't do it. He looked confused which made sense since nobody has clued him into what was happening, but she could tell that he was nervous and scared to hear the news.

She opened her mouth, but the right words were evading her. Each time she had to choke back a sob because once she said it out loud, it made everything real. It meant that Neal was really right in front of her on the verge of death. After a few more failed attempts, Neal stepped in.

"I'm dying, buddy." Neal said bluntly. There was no point in sugar coating it. He knew it. This was the end. It was painful to fight against death, but he was doing everything in his power to make sure that Henry hears everything he has to say to him.

Henry eyes flooded with tears before Neal even finished. He already had an idea due to his mother's reaction but he didn't want to believe it.

"No! You can't die, Dad!" He leaned down and hugged his father as any kid would do in this situation. He laid his head on his dad's chest as Neal wrapped his arms around him. "We just got you back. We're supposed to be a family now. You can't leave us!"

It broke Neal's heart. He just did what he promised he would never do again. Leave Emma and Henry. "Look at me Henry." He lifted his son's head so that he could look right into his eyes. "Your mom and the rest of Storybrooke needs my father to help get rid of the Wicked Witch. I helped bring him back. I did my job and now no one needs me."

"That's not true!" Henry interrupted. "I need you. Mom needs you." He turned his head towards Emma who nodded her head in agreement.

"You need my old man to save everyone. If there is anything I learned from him it is what it means to make a true sacrifice. I'll be okay."

"But I don't know if we'll be ok without you." Emma whispered.

"You did it once, you can do it again."

That made Emma angry. "Don't you ever say that again! You and I both know that the only reason we were able to move on was because we didn't remember you. But we know the truth now. We can't lose you again. I can't lose you again."

"I'll always be right here." He raises his hand over Emma's heart. "Like I said, I'll be watching over you from somewhere."

"No, Neal. You won't because you will be right here with me watching Henry grow up. We will get the happy ever after that everyone gets." Emma sobs.

"I'd love nothing more, but we all know that magic comes with a price. I'm ready to pay it. Take care of your mom for me kiddo." Henry just nodded his head. "Don't be afraid to look for happiness, Em. You of all people deserve it."

"There's no true happiness without you, Neal."

"You deserve happiness even if I'm not the one to give it to you."

Henry couldn't take it anymore. It was tearing him up inside to get him memories back just to find out that his dad is dying. He turned to Gold. "Grandpa, please there has to be something you can do. Anything. Please just help him."

Gold looked at the heartbroken expression on his grandson's face. He could hardly stand it. He knew in his heart that he would do anything for his son and his grandson. When he saw Henry, he saw a boy who needed his father. And as Rumplestiltskin, he would find a way to help him. He may have failed his precious Baelfire, by stripping him of a father. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Henry doesn't have to go through a fatherless life as his father and grandfather had. It was more than just saving his own son now, it was about giving his grandson the family he always wished for.

"You're right. This isn't how it's supposed to be Bae. I have spent way too long looking for you to let you go now. I will fix this." He frantically moved around searching for the answer. It didn't take long until he waved his hand and Neal went still.

The instant Neal's body went limp in Emma's arms everything went completely silent. The forest around them seemed to come to a stop as well. There was no trace of any animal movement. The trees were no longer rustling. No one breathed. It was as if they had taken their last breath the same time Neal had.

Henry and Emma sat there paralyzed. They were horrified. Neither knew what was going on. They were speechless, not a single word fell from their lips.

It was Emma who first came back to her senses. She instantly pressed her ear to Neal's chest in search of a sign that Neal was still alive. She found nothing.

"What did you do?" She screamed.

"Calm down, dearie. The spell I put on him is similar to the one that Regina had put on Daniel to preserve his body, but unlike hers Baelfire is still alive, albeit just barely. Lucky for us I was able to recall it at all."

"Do you mean that my dad is just sleeping now?" Henry asked, trying to make sense of this small miracle.

"Yes, Henry. At least in a sense he is sleeping. However it will not last long. No one can escape death forever. He doesn't have much time, which means we have to work fast. We have to find a way to save him."

Emma stared at Neal as her hand came up to caress his cheek. She could not believe what she was hearing. It was almost too good to be true.

They have a chance to save Neal.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I'm so happy that so many people have taken to this story and I hope to continue to gain as much support as you guys have given me so far. So thank you again and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Emma!" David shouted as he noticed her sitting on the ground hunched over someone. Emma didn't turn her head or anything. She kept her focus on the man in her arms and continued to stroke his face lovingly. David ran over to her and noticed there were now three other men around him. Well two men and one boy. "Henry?"

"Grandpa!" The boy jumped up from his place next to his mom and wrapped his arms tightly around his grandfather. "I remember everything again!"

"That's great, Henry. But how?" He was intrigued now. Emma had to drink a potion in order to regain her memories, yet here Henry stood with his memories intact with no trace of a potion of any kind.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it had to do with my mom and dad. I just saw the look on my mom's face when she trying to comfort my dad. It was true love. The next thing I know my head begins filling with all the memories that I lost." Henry explained.

"I see. Well true love is the strongest type of magic there is, so I guess it makes sense." David said to his grandson. He then took a moment to really take in his daughter's condition. His heart broke when he saw that Emma was cradling Neal in her arms and crying. "What happened?"

"He sacrificed himself for me." Charming turned his attention to the man everyone was looking for.

He tried to make sense of the situation. "He's dead?"

"Not exactly." Henry began to tell David the entire story of how his dad can still be saved but they just had to hurry.

"Neal sacrificed himself in order to let Gold live so that he could tell us who the Wicked Witch is." David reasoned. Henry nodded letting his grandpa know that he was now all caught up. David turned his attention to Gold. "Who's the witch then?"

"Zelena."

The name made Charming's blood freeze.

All this time, Emma ignored the others because she couldn't take her eyes off of Neal. She was afraid that if he left her sight for even a moment, then he may disappear and she would have lost him again.

"Emma." David called trying to bring her out of her stupor. "Emma." He tries again and this time she turns to look at him but says nothing. "We have to go?"

"Go where?"

"Your mother is at home alone with Zelena right now." The urgency in his voice is the only thing that brought Emma to remember the current situation. It pained her to do it but she knew that she and David needed to leave immediately to check on Snow.

"Ok let's go. Henry get in the car." Her son did as she said. "David could you help me move Neal's body to the car. We'll take care of it once we know that Mary Margaret is safe."

Carefully they picked up the body with Gold's help and transferred it into the backseat of Charming's truck. Henry, who was sitting right beside him, looked down at his dad. He let him emotions finally get the better of him as he pulled his father's hand into his own and began to sob uncontrollably.

"He'll be ok, kid." Emma said as she got into the passenger seat and David started up the car.

"How do you know?" He managed to get out.

"Because I'm gonna find a way to save him. I don't know how just yet, but we'll figure it out just the curse that used to be on Storybrooke. Do you believe me?" He nodded. "Good now let's get rid of this witch."

* * *

"Emma! David! What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked afraid as her husband and her daughter came in bearing weapons.

"Where's Zelena?" Emma asked as she looked for any sign of the Wicked Witch.

"In the bathroom. Why?" Snow asked still very confused about the entire situation. She watched as the two other people in the room went to the doors of the bathroom. They kicked the doors in only to find each other in the room.

"She had to know we were coming." David noted as they observed the empty room.

Emma tried to hide the disappointment on her face. She started telling herself that it was not going to be that easy. "I'll call Regina. We need to get a protection spell around this apartment right away."

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked from her position in the living room.

"Just glad you're safe." Charming walked over to his wife about to reassure her of everything.

"Of course I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be safe?" She asked as she continued to stare into the empty bathroom.

"It's Zelena."

"She's the Wicked Witch." Emma finished as she walked back into the room.

"What? How do you know?" Snow began freaking out inside. The Wicked Witch was next to her the entire time and she never knew it.

"Gold told us. Neal brought him back before..." Emma trailed off not wanting to admit the truth to herself.

"Before what Emma? What happened?" Snow walked over to her daughter and knew something was wrong.

It was hard for her to get the words out. "Neal's dying."

"Oh, Emma." Snow wrapped her arms around Emma trying to find some way to comfort her little girl. Well not so little anymore but her girl.

They stood like that for a while as Emma soaked in all the love and comfort that her mother was offering her. Mary Margaret led Emma over to the coach and let Emma calm down a little.

"I'm going to head back downstairs and check up on Neal and Henry. I bring them up in a little while." Charming said as he started for the door. He knew that both these women needed this moment. Emma needed her mother and her mother needed to help Emma with this.

Not long after David had left, Snow looked over at her daughter. Her heart broke at the sight. Her usually strong daughter was trembling slightly and on the verge of tears. The universe seems to love playing a cruel role in Neal and Emma's love life by constantly trying to separate them.

"What happened, Emma?"

"Neal sacrificed himself in order to bring Gold back. The price to bring his father back was his life. They wanted a life for a life." Emma paused to take a deep breath and will her tears not to fall anymore. She needed to be strong to defeat the witch and save Neal. "He was there in my arms and slowly dying. I knew that losing him again would be it. I don't think I could handle it. He just seems to keep slipping out of my fingers. It hurts so much to let him back in, but I can't help it."

"It's because you love him."

"I know. I know. It's just so hard."

"Love wasn't made to be easy. But all the struggles you have to endure will be worth it because you will have those good memories that will last a lifetime."

Emma looked at her mother. "Back in Neverland, when we were in the Echo Cave, I told Neal my secret. I told him that I loved him, but I was hoping that all of it was some trick. That I wouldn't have to go through all the pain of having him coming in and out of my life. What if it actually happens. What if Neal really does die? I can't go through that again. It will be hard on Henry too now that he has him memories back. I don't think he could take losing his dad after just getting him back.

Snow thought it better to ask for the story of how Henry got his memories back later. "Emma you may have felt that way before, but it's obvious that you don't anymore. Your walls were built up pretty high. You were so used to them being there to block out the pain that you didn't want to go through all the heartache again. It's ok."

"No it's not ok." Emma said. "I knew that I still loved Neal when I first saw him back New York. I knew that I never stopped loving him and probably always will. Yet I seem to only be able to tell him when our lives are in danger."

The regret that Mary Margaret heard in Emma's voice caused her to pull the blonde into her arms. "If there is anything that you're father has taught me, it is that when you truly love someone, you will always find your way back to them. I know that you and Neal will find your way back to each other. You just need to think positive, Emma."

"What if we don't get him back? Not everyone gets a happy ending. What if I'm one of those people who is not supposed to get one?"

"I know things don't look good right now, but you can't give up hope. Hope is everything and if you let that go then you are totally lost."

Emma just sat there and stared at the floor. Snow could see that Emma was slowly losing all sense of hope. She was beginning to think that there was nothing else she could do or say to help her daughter. Then she remembered.

"Remember when you and Henry just came back to Storybrooke? We just told you that people were disappearing left and right. The first people that really came to mind was Neal. You were asking us if we had seen him. You started to lose hope that we could find him and he had been taken. But in the end we did find him. Just like how we will find a way to bring him back."

Henry came charging in through the door at that moment. Once she saw him, she knew that she would have to do everything in her power to resurrect Neal. It wasn't just for her and her happiness anymore. It was also about her son. The boy who now remembered his father and would be completely devastated to lose him again. It was her job to make her son happy and bringing back Neal will do just that.

Emma looked straight into her mother's eyes. "You're right. We can do this. We are not going to let Zelena get in the way anymore. The Wicked Witch is not going to get away with any of this. She is going down."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again thank you for your support. Glad you guys like it. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Henry looked at his mother and saw that she had a strong drive to run the Wicked Witch out of town. He thought it was unfair for things to go over like this. Everyone is supposed to get their happy ending, yet something always stand in their way. He knew that now it was his job to help the savior save the town and the people in it once again.

Snow followed Emma's gaze and had it fall upon her grandson. The little look of recognition that flashed across Henry's eyes made tears come to her eyes. It didn't take long for Henry to run over to them and throw his arms around the princess.

"Grandma! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Oh, I missed you so much." She allowed Henry to pull back only far enough so that they could look each other in the eye. "I don't think you know how much it hurt to have you look at me and not remember."

"I can't believe I forgot how awesome my grandma was. I mean banditry, that was a nice cover story."

"Thank you. Now, where is your grandpa?"

"Oh, Grandpa is trying to figure out out he's going to bring Dad up." Henry tells her as he steps out of her arms and into his mother's."

"Well we should probably go help him out with that." Emma said as she and Snow stood up and headed for the door; however just as they reached it, the door swung open and in walked two men carrying in Neal. One was Emma's father and the other was someone they didn't really know. They have seen him around town once or twice but knew little about him.

"Come on let's take him upstairs." David said as the two men made their way up the steps and into the room that Emma and Henry shared before everyone was sent back to the Enchanted Forest.

Henry, Mary Margaret, and Emma waited for the two grown men to come back down. As soon as they were in sight, Emma stepped up.

"Who are you?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Name's Robin Hood."

Emma looked at him a little skeptically. She didn't know if she should trust him considering that Zelena is still out there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, milady, I was just passing by and saw David having some trouble out by the car. I thought I would give an old friend a hand."

"How do you and David know each other?" Snow jumped in.

Robin looked confused for a second. "I wasn't talking about David. I was talking about Neal."

"You and my dad know each other?" Henry asked as he tried to recall everything he knew about Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

"So you must be Henry. Your father and I met back when he came back to his father's palace looking for a way to get back to you, lad. He and I were able to bond a little over talk about our families. He and my boy got along pretty well. If you don't mind my asking, what happened to him?"

A long sigh was shared among the ones who knew. Charming stepped up and put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "It's a long story. But just know, that we will find a way to save him."

"I do hope so. I offer you my services as I would like to do anything I can to help."

"Thank you, Robin." Emma smiled at the man before turning to her parents. "I'm just gonna head up and check on Neal real quick and then I think we should head to the diner and meet up with Regina."

"Ok, Emma. We'll just be down here filling Robin in about everything." David told her.

* * *

Slowly, Emma opened the door and crept into the room. She walked over to where Neal was lying on the bed and took a seat next to him.

"Neal." Emma said as she took him hand in hers. "I know that if you were here right now you would be teasing me mercilessly for talking to someone who probably can't hear me. That doesn't matter though, I need to get this out."

She took a deep breath because she was about to do the thing that she probably hated the most, talk about her feelings.

"I'm so sorry for never really giving you a chance when we met again. I was always trying to avoid you because it was easier since I knew that I still loved you. To everyone it was pretty obvious that I didn't like Tamara and yes it was because I was jealous. You were my first love, Neal. It's true that you never forget your first love, but with you it was always so much more. You weren't just my first love, you are also my true love."

She sat there and wished for anything that Neal would wake up and talk back to her. It was hard to say everything she has said, and she wasn't sure that she would have the courage to say it all again to Neal while he was awake. She hoped that somehow, someway, Neal has heard what she told him.

"David once told me that life was made up of moments. Good ones and bad ones. I almost didn't believe him because I seemed to always attract the bad ones. Right now we may be going through a bad moment but maybe we can get through it and experience a good one. We can be the family that we hoped to have when we first met."

Emma wanted to believe what she was saying, that they will be able to save him; however her pessimistic side was starting to show when she began to doubt herself. She seemed to only be able to see the bad things in situations, not how much good could come from them. She had to fight that feeling though.

"Back in Neverland, you told me that you would never stop fighting for me. Now it's my turn to show you that I will never stop fighting for you, Neal."

"Hey, Mom?" Emma was so focused on Neal that she didn't even hear her son open the door. He took a seat and hugged her as he looked at his father. "It's ok, Mom. We'll save him."

"How can you be so sure, Henry?"

"Because the good guys are supposed to win and you're the savior. We can do it." Henry hugged his mother furiously because he knew that all she really needed was comforting.

"You're right. I'm not letting your dad die that easily."

"Don't worry, Dad. You'll be awake in no time."

"Alright let's go, kid. I think that there is someone who really wants to you down at the diner."

* * *

Henry, Snow, Charming, and Emma walked into the diner and were greeted by Ruby who showed them to a booth. Emma was a little reluctant to leave Neal alone in the house because she was afraid that he would slip through her fingers again. She only agreed to leave the house, when Robin offered to stay and watch Neal until they got back.

"So what can I get you guys?" Ruby asked, pen in hand.

"Four hot chocolates with cinnamon please, Red." Henry ordered. "You don't have to pretend to not know me anymore, I remember everything.

"Coming right up. And it's good to have you back, Henry." She smiled before making her way into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." The boy stated as he got back and headed towards the back of the diner.

Not a moment after he was gone did Regina make her way into the diner and over to their table.

"You wanted to see me?" Regina asked without any proper greeting.

"Hello to you too, Regina." Emma said sarcastically. "Yeah we need your help. We know who the witch is."

"Well who is she?" She questioned a little impatiently, urging them to continue.

"It's Zelena." Snow blurted out.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Actually Regina, despite finding out who the witch is, there is another reason we asked you to come and meet us here."

"Why? So we could all sit down and have a nice chat, become best friends even. If we aren't here to plan our next move, then what could be so important that you would call me over?"

"Mom?"

Regina let out a small gasp. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Slowly she turned around to see her little boy standing in front of her. One who called her not by Madame Mayor but Mom.

"Henry? You remember?" Regina was now beginning to tear up at the idea. She was afraid that this was one of her cruel nightmares and she was going to wake up any moment and find out that none of it was real.

Henry's response was to hug his adopted mother tightly. Regina was still in shock and it took her a moment to realize what was going on. As soon as it registered in her mind, she wrapped her arms around Henry in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe." Henry gasped. Reluctantly, Regina loosened her hold on Henry and allowed him to step out of her embrace.

"How is this even possible? How did you get another potion to restore memories?"

"It wasn't a potion." Emma stated.

"Then what was it? How did you do it?"

"True love." Snow and Charming answered together.

Regina looked confused and waited for them to further elaborate.

"From what Henry told us, we concluded that it had to be true love." Snow began. "Just like how Emma was born from true love, so was Henry."

"When Henry witnessed his father dying, he also saw a moment shared between two true lovers. His parents. I guess it was like a switch went off in his head that restored his memories."

"True love is the most powerful magic of them all." Regina remembered. "Wait, did you say that Henry's father is dead?"

"Well not exactly." Henry answered.

"What does that mean?" Regina was beginning to get tired of asking so many questions. She hated not knowing what was going on. She hated being so out of control.

Everyone looked at one another to see who was going to take the reigns and explain the situation. They feel as if the story has and will be told many times, even though in reality it hasn't been told that many times.

"Long story, short. Neal sacrificed himself to bring Gold back from the dead. Gold then put a spell on Neal that perserved his body and slow the process down, giving us time to find a way to bring him back." Emma explained.

"So you're saying that if we don't find a beat the Wicked Witch and heal Neal, then he is going to die?"

Sadly, they all nodded. Looking over at her son, she noticed that he would be devastated if they failed to revive his father. She just got him back and she wasn't ready to lose him again.

Regina pulled Henry to her to let him know that she was there for him. Just like always, she would do anything to make her son happy. A little revenge may also play a part considering what the witch has done to her.

"If it means we are going take down this Zelena, then I'm in. I'll make sure the Wicked Witch wishes she had never crossed paths with the Evil Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is more of a set up for the next one. I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon for you guys. Also I want to let you guys know that there are only a few chapters left because of the original story line I had planned out. Again thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Regina came over that morning and put a protection spell around Mary Margaret's apartment so that Snow, her baby, and Neal would be safe from any harm that the Wicked Witch tried to inflict. Afterwards, the gang headed to Granny's dinner for some lunch and to see how everyone else in town were doing.

When they arrived, it seemed as if most of the town had come to in search of some good food and the company of their friends. They had no idea what they should do now that they knew that Zelena was the witch that cursed them and took away their memories. Some people wanted to just go to her house and get her, but the voices of reason reminded them that this person was able to get around Regina and her magic.

Regina, Emma, and Snow were currently trying to figure out what their next move would be while Henry and David was catching up with Leroy and the rest of the people.

"We have to have some sort of plan going into something like this. Without one, a lot of people will get hurt and you know it." Snow tried to reason.

"Yes but we don't have much time left. We have no idea what she is planning. All we do know is that she has David's courage and wants your baby. We don't know what else she needs to get what she wants." Regina reminded her.

"Regina is right, Mary Margaret. We don't have that much time. She could be ready to hit us at any moment.

"I thought your supposed to be on my side." Snow pouted for a second before regaining her composure. "Zelena also has Gold. With the powers of the Dark One on her side, we are at a disadvantage."

"Yes, but-"

Regina was interrupted by the door to the diner being slammed open and Zelena strutting in with the Dark One's dagger in hand.

"What a wonderful gathering we have here. Thank you everyone for coming and giving me such a warm welcome." Zelena said with a twisted smile.

David immediately made his way over to his wife and held her protectively. When Zelena began walking in their direction, his hand instinctively went to Snow's belly. "Don't come any closer."

"Don't worry. I'm not here for your baby. Not today anyway." She sneered.

"Then why are you here?" Regina demanded as she stood from her seat.

"Now that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why, you of course, Regina."

Everyone in the diner stopped whatever they were doing and looked to each other confused. Not many were able to wrap their mind around the new information. Henry looked up to his mom silently asking if it was true. Emma turned to David and Mary Margaret who shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm any only child." Regina told her.

"Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister, half if you want to get technical." Zelena smirked, happy to know that she was causing a scene.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" She said ready to brush the crazy woman in front of her off. She looked over at Henry to assure him that everything was ok.

"Oh well you shouldn't, which is exactly why a brought a gift to help."

"I don't want a gift from you."

"No but you shall have it. You see my gift to you, Regina, is this sad day to dig into our past. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then meet me on Main Street tonight, say sundown."

"And then what?"

"And then I'll destroy you."

Regina took a step closer to Zelena and got right up into her face. This isn't the Wild West."

"No dear, it's the Wicked West." She turned to everyone else to address them. "And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose."

"I don't lose."

"Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, Sis. And to anyone who chooses to defy me in anyway will have to deal with the Dark One. " And with that Zelena made her way out of the diner.

Henry walked out of Emma's arm and over to Regina.

"Is it true?" Asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Of course it's not true. At least I don't think so." Regina admitted. In truth, it wouldn't really surprise her all too much that her mother lied to her. She has been doing whatever she wanted in order to reach the top.

"But what if she's right?"

"Don't worry Henry. I won't let her hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me. I worried about you." She reached down and pulled Henry to her.

"You have nothing to worry about." She told him before she let him go and made her way to the door.

"Regina!" Emma called out before she left. Regina turned around to face her. "Where are you going?"

"To find out the truth."

* * *

After the fiasco at the diner, the Charmings went home. Emma found herself in the kitchen with her parents. No one really said anything since they were still trying to process what everything now meant because of the confrontation.

Emma was worried about her son. When they got home, he paced around for a little bit before he headed upstairs to be with his dad.

"What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we really can do. You heard her. She'll use Gold against us if we don't do as she says." David reasons. "Besides, what could we possibly do that would help? She's too strong for us."

"But we can't just give up." Snow argued.

"We're not giving up. We are waiting for a chance to strike back. Until then Regina is taking care of it." Emma told her.

"That's unfair. Regina shouldn't have to deal with this by herself. Zelena is strong."

"So is Regina. We have to have faith in Regina. There may be nothing that we can do now, but hope for the best." David said.

It was all quiet for awhile. Snow then began to look around the kitchen in search of something to do to keep herself busy. David left in order to check on other the townspeople to make sure that nobody did anything rash. Emma then walked up to see Henry and Neal.

When she got to the door, she noticed it was slightly opened. Instead of going right in, she stood back and listened to her son who was now talking to his father.

"I'm scared Dad. What if something goes wrong? None of this was supposed to happen. We broke the curse, so everyone should have been back in the Enchanted Forest living their happily ever after. There shouldn't be another curse. You shouldn't be almost dead right now. Regina is strong but what if the Wicked Witch is stronger? Right now I wished that you were ok and could tell me that everything is going to alright. Everyone is here telling me that, but I just need my dad."

She felt horrible for listening in to what her son thought was a private confession to his father. Emma decided that she should stop before anything else was said. She pushed the door slightly open and knocked softly to notify Henry that she was coming in.

"Hey kid." Emma sat down by Henry and put an arm around his shoulder. "You ok? I was worried about you when we got back here."

"I just want everything to go back to normal."

"We can head back to New York when we get rid of the witch."

"That's not what I mean. I want to be the way it was before Pan cast his curse. Grandma was here, Grandpa was here, Dad was here. We were all together. I had my memories. I just want to go back to when we were all happy."

Her heart broke at the tone in his voice. It was the tone that no mother ever wanted to hear from their kid.

"I do too kid."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Just a little warning, things change very much from how they went on the show. This is how I had planned it before, with some added parts from the showdown. Oh and just so you know, we are getting very close to the end. And again thank you for reading, reviewing, and everything else. Hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

That night almost everyone in Storybrooke was gathered on Main Street waiting for the arrival of the Wicked Witch. People were getting antsy, not wanting to be in her presence now that she had control over the Dark One.

"Has anyone seen Regina?" Emma asked as it was nearing the time that the witch would arrive.

"If she's not here soon then the witch could take it out on all of us." Tinkerbell reminded them.

"Let's get everyone out of here before that happens. Ok listen up!" Charming shouted getting everyone's attention. "We need you all to get back to your homes."

"No one is going anymore. This show needs an audience." The witch had arrived and right behind her was the Dark One. "So where is my dear sister? Don't tell me, she's a coward."

"My mom is not coward." Henry yelled gaining the Wicked Witch's attention.

"Henry don't." Emma immediately pulled Henry behind her not wanting him in harm's way. David then stepped in front of Emma, making sure that Snow was also behind him. He would protect his family until the very end.

"That's close enough, Zelena."

"You and that boy better watch it before I decide that you two will be the Dark One's first victims." She turned away from them to address the crowd. "If my sister is not here in five minutes than I will let the Dark One off his leash."

Not knowing what to do, the people of Storybrooke remained silent. They didn't know how to contact Regina or how to not get on the witch's bad side. All they could do was wait.

The minutes slowly passed as Zelena had an intense staring contest with each member of the Charming family. They were all on guard, ready as they could be for any attack the witch may launch.

Zelena had turned away to look at the clock and made an announcement. "Time's up." She walked over to Gold who stood still. "Who do you want to kill first, Rumple?"

"He's not killing anyone. If you want to fight someone Zelena, fight me."

"Emma no." Mary Margaret grabbed her daughter's arm and tried to pull her back. "To many people are going to get hurt."

"We can't just sit back and let her pick us off one by one." She argued. "Neal doesn't have much time left, and if we don't do something then he could be gone."

Only Henry and Snow were able to detect the little quiver in Emma's voice. She was trying to keep it all in and be brave for everyone. The truth was that she was scared out of her mind. She was scared of failing the people of Storybrooke as their savior. She was scared that this Wicked Witch would hurt the ones she loved or worse. And she was scared that they might be too late to save Neal.

"Oh right. Rumple's son. How is he? I feel inclined to ask since I am awfully responsible for his current condition."

"You don't get to ask how he is." Emma retorted with venom. "Now are we going to do this or what?"

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't dance with amateurs."

"I'm not an amateur. I'm the savior."

With a flick of her wrist, Zelena sent Emma flying.

"Mom!" Henry, Mary Margaret, and David began to help Emma back to her feet.

As the Wicked Witch began to make her way over to them to finish dealing with savior, Henry stepped in front of his mother. He believed that it was his turn to protect his mother while she was down.

"Get out of the way, little boy."

"Leave my mother alone."

Zelena let out a little laugh. "Your parents should teach him not to meddle in other people's business. Especially when it involves a witch that you can't beat."

The Wicked Witch brought her hand up, ready to get rid of the boy in front of her.

"Stop!" Someone yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, it looks like my little sister has finally decided to show up."

Regina made her way over to Henry and checked that he was ok before sending him over to Emma. "Hasn't anyone ever told you about being fashionably late?"

"I don't think they have. Anything else you have to say before I destroy you?"

"This needs to end, but I have question before we begin. What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious. You were born."

The slap was heard by everyone. Regina stood there proud of herself as Zelena tried to regain her composure. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Rumplestiltskin can't save you this time."

* * *

The showdown began.

Regina and Zelena circled around each other very slowly, carefully. The others watched in anticipation. Silently the crowd was cheering for Regina which was ironic in most of their eyes.

Regina made the first move as she flung the stoplight at Zelena who flung it away with ease.

"You are going to have to try harder than that if you want to defeat me."

"Don't worry. I'm just warming up." Regina assured her.

"So am I." And with that, Zelena threw Regina against a car, creating a dent.

Undeterred, Regina got back up and created a fireball, ready to hurl it at her older sister. Zelena extinguished the flame in Regina's hand.

"Everything that Rumple taught you, Regina, he taught me too. You can't beat me, when I know everything you know." With her magic, Zelena pushed Regina up against the brick wall and held her there.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me."

"I never said I was going to kill you. I said I would destroy you. And to do that I need your heart." The witch plunged her hand into Regina's chest only to come up empty. "Where is it?" She demanded.

"Our mother taught me one thing, never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you would know if she hadn't abandoned you." Regina smirked when she knew she stuck a nerve.

"You think you are so clever. But you haven't won yet, little sis. You see, you have something here that you love but can't seem to really protect." In seconds she threw the Evil Queen aside and dragged Henry over to her.

Emma couldn't stop her in time. Regina got up and saw just what Zelena had meant. All her confidence left her in that moment. Zelena had Henry in her arms ready to strangle him at a moment's notice.

"Put him down." Regina commanded.

"Now why would I do that? It it would kill you inside if this boy was gone."

"I'm not going to let you kill him."

"Neither am I." Emma announced, finally getting involved now that Henry's life was on the line.

"That's the thing, I'm not going to kill him. The Dark One is."

Gold raised his head from where he stood and looked horrified. He may have once thought that he had to kill Henry to avoid his own demise, but that was a different time. He now loved the boy like any grandfather would.

The Wicked Witch had control of him as long as she had the dagger, and Rumplestiltskin was afraid that she would really force him to kill his own grandson.

"Come join us, Rumple." Zelena called him over. Against his will, he made his way to where his master called him. "I want you to kill him."

Rumplestiltskin did everything in his power to resist the command. The struggle was evident as his arms trembled as he fought to keep them from following his order. Gold could not take his grandson's life.

"What are you waiting for?" Zelena asked impatiently. "Kill him."

"No."

"I have the dagger. I am your master. Kill this boy."

"No."

With one arm, Zelena grabbed the dagger and held it in Gold's direction. "I said kill the boy."

Gold's entire body began to shake as he continued to restrain himself. "This boy was always meant to be my undoing. But I am not going to kill him, because he is my savior. He and Belle were meant to save me from myself."

With those words, Belle rushed over to his side and hugged him from behind. "You can do this, Rumple. You can fight it and win." She whispered into his ear.

"Grandpa, please." Henry pleaded, hoping that they will be able to get through to Gold.

Rumplestiltskin used all the power in his body to fight the dark magic. "This is over, Zelena."

He conjured Henry out of Zelena's grasp and to his side. Emma and Regina ran over to Gold and embraced Henry. Not long after they pushed him behind them and turned back to the current threat.

"I didn't choose you back then over Regina. I'm not choosing you now over Henry." Gold said.

Zelena strutted over to them. "I still have the dagger. I still control you."

"You can't control him if your dead." While no one was looking, Henry had ran and gotten a bucket of water, which he threw at the Wicked Witch. Slowly, Zelena's skin began to sizzle and burn. "You may be a witch, but I'm the truest believer."

Everyone was in shock. Zelena melted in front of their eyes. The witch was dead.

"Henry, you did it." Emma turned to her son with wonder in her eyes. "You killed the witch."

"I guess watching all the movies in New York did help." He said with a boyish grin.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Henry." Regina wrapped her arms around her son, as Mary Margaret and David made their way over.

After all the hugs and reassurances to the people of Storybrooke that they were safe, they turned their attention to Gold, who helped save them all.

They turned to see Gold and Belle embracing one another. As a group they made their way over.

"Thank you, Gold, for saving Henry."

"No need to thank me Miss Swan. We are family after all."

A little glint from the ground where Zelena had melted caught Gold's attention. He walked over and first picked up his dagger and safely tucked it inside his jacket. Then he leaned over and picked up what the witch had left behind.

"What are those?" Snow asked.

In his hands were a pair of gold slippers.

"These are going to help me save my boy."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've just been bombarded with school work and testing lately. But anyway I finished this chapter and wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible. This holds the explanation you have been waiting and just remember I had most of this planned out before what actually happened in the show. A little heads up, I have about 1 or 2 chapters left for this story, not really sure yet, but either way this story is almost done. Back to the story, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Slippers! How in the hell are a pair clippers gonna help save Neal?" Emma asked incredulously as she and the others looked at Gold as if he had grown another set of limbs. She could not believe that a pair of slippers was supposed to be the answer to their question of saving Neal.

"It's not the slippers themselves that will help save Bae, but it is what the slippers can do." Gold answered without looking away from the accessories in his hand. He continued to inspect them as if they were a complete mystery.

"Are you saying that we went through all that trouble for a pair a slippers?" Mary Margaret spoke from her spot. She wondered why the Wicked Witch would want her baby when she had something that Rumplestiltskin found very powerful.

"These slippers are much more powerful then you may think. They allow one to transport to any place they wish. Zelena may have taken me to the Land Without Magic to find my boy, but I got on her bad side when I chose Regina."

"Does this mean that those slippers can take us home?" David wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure that they could take us all back to the Enchanted Forest, but yes it could quite possibly do that."

"What are you going to do with them, Rumple?" Belle continued with the questioning.

"I need to fix all the mistakes I have made. I must return to the Enchanted Forest and seek my vault. That is where I will be able to restore life into Bae."

"You don't mean..." Belle trailed off as she began to piece everything together. She was one of the wisest members of the group and she knew Rumple the best out of anyone. It was obvious to her what he planned to do. She immediately began to cry and ran into Gold's awaiting embrace.

The others looked confused.

"What is she talking about?" Henry asked.

Gold let out a long sigh not really sure where to start his explanation. "Baelfire was able to bring me back by sacrificing his own life for mine. It was a trade, a life for a life. As long as one of is alive, the other should be dead."

"You're going to kill yourself." Regina stated finally understanding.

"Yes." Gold replied, looking down so as not to meet the eyes of the people around him. "I must go back and kill myself with my dagger over the Dark One's vault because that is where Neal sacrificed himself."

"There has to be some other way." Mary Margaret cried out not wanting anymore sadness to wrap itself around her crazy family tree. "Surely there is some sort of magic to get around one of you having to die."

"What about true love's kiss?" Henry blurted out. "If my mom can wake up my dad with true love's kiss, then you won't have to die. You said it yourself, true love is the most powerful magic in the world."

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Emma who was looking at Henry. She looked as if she was contemplating what to say. "I'm sorry, kid. That's not going to work."

"Why not? You just have to believe that it will work, Mom."

"Henry-" Emma began only to get cut off by her son.

"If Dad wakes up then no one else has to die."

"Henry-"

"We can finally come home."

"It's worth a shot." Charming was now piggybacking off of Henry's idea. If anyone was to believe that true love was the key to their problems it would be him and Snow.

"They're right. It wouldn't really hurt anyone." Snow chimed in.

"It may even save Gold." Regina stepped in trying to help her former mentor.

"It won't work!" Emma shouted. Her outburst surprised everyone. Emma ran her hands through her hair and then down her face as she tried to gather her bearings.

The group looked at Emma crazily. They began to wonder how she could not even entertain the idea that it could save everyone.

"How do you know it won't work?" Henry asked.

Emma looked at from behind her fingers to see everyone staring at her. "I know it won't work because I already tried it. Neal didn't even move." She whispered.

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret left David's side and went to gather her daughter in her arms.

Surprisingly, Emma did not push her mother away but instead accepted the embrace. Slowly tears began their descent down her face. "I had the same thought as you guys did and thought why not. I gave it a shot and when he didn't wake up, I began to think that maybe we weren't true loves."

"That's nonsense. Don't believe that for a second."

"How can I not? From you and Prince Charming over there waking each other more than once by using true love's kiss, how can I not think like that."

Gold who has been quiet thus far finally chose to speak up. "You have no reason to blame yourself, Miss Swan. Over the centuries of my life I have seen many instances of true love. What you and Bae have is just that. True love."

"Then why didn't he wake up?"

"Because although true love's kiss is the most powerful magic, it can not fix everything. Your parents woke one another from a sleeping curse not from the verge of death. If someone is meant to die then true love's kiss will not be able to save them."

"So you're planning to go back to the Enchanted Forest and end your life?"

"Yes because my son deserves to live."

"He gave up his life for you, Gold. He died a hero, are you going to take that away from him?" Regina asked him. No matter how much she denies it, she has a part that believes that Gold isn't a complete monster.

"I need to make it up to him. I never should have abandoned him. I cannot let Henry grow up even more without his father here to see it. My father left me and I left my son. Baelfire is better than us, he chooses Henry every single time. He can break this horrible curse on our family for abandoning our children."

"Neal lost you once Gold. You're gonna make him go through that again?"

"Of just about everyone, Bae deserves to be happy. He is happy with you and Henry. I cannot let him die without enjoying his life. I've spent a better part of my life searching for a way back to him. I would die happy knowing that when I finally found him, he was given the chance to live a happy life with a family that he loves and who loves him back."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. No parent should outlive their children. All we want is what is best for them."

Out of the corner of Gold's house, he could see everyone but Henry nodding their head in agreement. They understood exactly where Gold was coming from. Snow and Charming would be willing to do anything to keep Emma safe, and Emma and Regina were ready to do the same for Henry.

"If you're sure about this, then I don't think there is anything that we can do to stop you."

"Miss Swan, can you do me one favor?" He waited until Emma nodded her head. "Make sure that he is happy."

"I'll do my best."

Belle, who was silently crying off to the side, made her way over to Rumple and wrapped her arms around his neck. They knew there really weren't any words to convey what they were feeling.

Rumple pushed Bell back slightly so that he could look her in the eye. "You loved me when no one else would and for that I am grateful. You taught me to love once again. I love you. Promise me that you and Bae will take care of one another."

"We will. I love you Rumple."

With one last kiss to one another, they broke apart. Belle made her way over to Snow who was ready with open arms to comfort her friend.

Gold stepped into the golden slippers. "Please take care of yourselves, Henry, and Baelfire." Those were his last words before he clicked the heels of the shoes together in disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The group stood there for a few moments to take in what jsut happened and what they just heard.

"Grandpa was never as bad as people made him seem to be. He just took being a parent to an extreme."

"You're right, Henry. He just wanted to do right by Neal." Emma said as she rested her chin on top of Henry's head.

She knew the feeling. She wrapped her arms around her son wanting nothing more than to be able to do right by him. Sadly that meant that she had to allow his grandfather to sacrifice his life so that Neal would be able to be the father that Henry deserved.

Henry turned around and gave his mother a proper hug before making his way over to Regina. Once he was out of her arms, Emma began to think about her parents. She made her way over and wrapped her arms around David, wishing to be held like any girl would want to be held by their father.

Snow looked at Emma from where she was standing, trying to comfort Belle. As much as she wanted to go over and join in the little family moment, she knew just how much Belle needed someone at this moment. She had just lost the man she loved and Snow could barely imagine how she would be feeling if that had happened to her.

Emma, sensing her mother's hesitancy to leave her friend's side, made her way over to join the girls. "I'm so sorry, Belle. I really wish that things didn't have to be this way."

"It just hurts that he is no longer here. I lost him once and am losing him all over again." Belle responded from her spot in Mary Margaret's arms.

"I know exactly how you feel. I lost Neal once when he left me so that I could find my family. When we found him in New York I knew that I had never stopped loving him no matter what had happened in the past. And just when I was beginning to accept my feelings for him, he was sent through a portal and I had thought he died. He comes back, I have to say goodbye to him as all of you head back to the Enchanted Forest. He almost dies again, and I almost died inside, realizing that for some reason something always gets in our way." Emma knew that what Belle needed now besides comfort was someone who understood how she was feeling. Someone who knew what it was like to have something taken away from you just when you get it back.

"He was never the monster people always said he was. He was a man who looking for a way back to his son. He planned out so many details that it happened to earn him a bad reputation."

Mary Margaret smiled as she witnessed her daughter and Belle be able to connect on a this level. Ever the optimistic one, she tried to lighten the mood, even if it was just a little bit. "Well then let's remember him for who he really was in the end. He was a good man, a good father, and a hero."


End file.
